dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Project X Zone/ Rainbow and Kaguya
These are the movesets and quotes that Rainbow Dash and Kaguya did in the Project X Zone 2 story. Intro Quotes Kaguya: I'm Kaguya Nanbu! The sword that smites evil! Rainbow: Cant really tell if that was all you, or your best impression of Sanger…''' 'Kaguya: Nanbu Ittoryu never yields! Rainbow: That's right, and i don't either! Rainbow: Were up, Kaguya! It's time to rock the house! Kaguya: Got it, Rainbow Dash! May the light of our swords shine brighter than the heavens! ' 'Rainbow: You're in our way, and we don't have a lot of time… OK Kaguya, let's make this quick! Kaguya: Alright. I'll cut them down with a single slice! ' 'Rainbow: We can't keep leaving this to the others. Lets step it up, Kaguya! Kaguya: O-Oh yes! I'll do my best. Victory Quotes Rainbow: You're good as ever. You change up your moves a bit? Kaguya: I tried adding in some new moves. I'm still learning. ' 'Rainbow: We kick some major butt! No one can touch us! Kagya: Indeed, Rainbow! No one stands a chance against our blades! ' 'Rainbow: Oh yeah! No one can resist the taste of a lighting strike from Arpeggio! Kaguya: My Zankanto is no slouch either! ' 'Kaguya: I guess this is where we say sorry this had to happen, right? Rainbow: If they didn't get in our way, we wouldn't have to apologize. Moveset 1- Stinger & Nyorai no Hachi: Rainbow performs a Hacker Combo before using Stinger while Kaguya launches her crescent blades, leaps into the air and slams down with a downward slash. ' ' 2-Jam Session & Hinezumi no Koromo: Rainbow charges in with Arpeggio and uses Prop before cancelling into Jam Session, unleashing a torrent of water and lighting, while Kaguya launches her crescent blades and waves her fan. Causes stun. ' ' 3- Round Trip & Tsubakuro no Kai: Rainbow launches stinger again, appearing on the opposite side of Kaguya, who had performed a downward cut. Rainbow then used Round Trip to launch a unique Charge Shot that boomeranged around a foe while Kaguya spiraled into the air. ' ' 4: High Time & Hourai no Eda: Rainbow uses high time to Launch the foe and combos into Aerial Rave, all the while Kaguya thrusts the enemy upward. Causes knockdown. ' ' 5- Reverb Shock & Ryuagito no Tama- Rainbow rushes at the enemy with a solo with Arpeggio that covers her in electricity while Kaguya releases her crescent blades and after performing a dance, slams down on the enemy. ' ' Super Move- Sonic Rainboom Buster and Gekka Bijin Rainbow and Kaguya move the same way as in Last Showdown and Gekka Bijin, before rainbow stuns the enemy with Arpeggios electric blast and flip kicks the foe into the air as Kaguya leaps up. Rainbow then blasts a powerful shot into the air as Kaguya slashes all around with her main sword and discs before cutting the foe in half with her sword, the moon behind her. Multi Attack: Gatchirin Ghost The Black Phantom charges in and smashes through the selected targets, sending them to Rainbow and Kaguya. Rainbow unleashes Distortion on Arpeggio while Kaguya does a blade and fan dance, turning into a electrical tornado, sending the enemies back as all three come together and launch a devastating combined attack that heavily damages anything in its way. Special Attack Quotes Rainbow Dash “Time to take a Page outta Hakens Playbook!” “Y’wanna see what it feels like to go to the moon?” ' '“Your turn to take the Spotlight, Kaguya!” ' '“You're going nowhere, except up!” ' '“Time to send ya sky high!” ' '“Nobody hurts my friends!” “You and me, Kaguya. Let’s do it!” Kaguya Nanbu “Burn brightly, Zankanto!” ' '“Nanbu Ittoryu Technique!” ' '“The moonlight glistens on the beautiful blade…” ' '“Moonlight, become the sword that smites evil!” ' '“None can resist my Zankanto!” “Reach with the speed of shining clouds!” Multi Attack Quotes Rainbow Dash “Now for the Grand Finale!” ' '“No encore, this will be it!” ' '“And who says Teamwork is for chumps?” ' '“Sorry, but this might hurt!” “You're all going down at once! Get ready!” Support Quotes Rainbow Dash “This a private fight, or can anyone join in?” ' '“Kaguya, let em have it!” ' '“Time to Rock and Roll!” ' '“Time for a duet, Kaguya!” “Mind if we crash this party?” Kaguya Nanbu “Excuse me!” ' '“Rainbow, let's do our best!” ' '“I'll back you up!” ' '“Don't let them hit the ground, Rainbow! ' '''“Coming through!” “The Zankanto is howling!” Category:Skits